


【歷史衍生｜唐｜李杜李】洪水退去以前

by JLLDRP



Series: 歷史衍生-唐代 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M, 李杜李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLLDRP/pseuds/JLLDRP
Summary: 採用子美視角第二人稱，對話盡可能揣摩古人對話的聲口，但依然有不少屬於當代演繹的成分。非清水，太白是top，標籤先後有意義。但是精神上算是互攻，他們內心都有一塊脆弱與柔軟的角落。((*´▽`*)
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Series: 歷史衍生-唐代 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681777
Kudos: 12





	【歷史衍生｜唐｜李杜李】洪水退去以前

**Author's Note:**

> 採用子美視角第二人稱，對話盡可能揣摩古人對話的聲口，但依然有不少屬於當代演繹的成分。
> 
> 非清水，太白是top，標籤先後有意義。  
> 但是精神上算是互攻，他們內心都有一塊脆弱與柔軟的角落。((*´▽`*)

**秋，杜子臥病長安旅次，多雨生魚，青苔及榻。**

**常時車馬之客，舊，雨來；今，雨不來。** [1]

灰濛陰翳的雨不斷下著，在秋日早晨，在長安。

你不禁有一種錯覺：你病了幾天，這雨，就下了幾天。

而心底的憂悶，更不知何時會晴。

窄小簡陋的客棧裡，空氣潮濕，飄散著濃重霉味。有魚、有蛙、有泥鰍、有長出透明翅膀的螞蟻，有一行行青苔如你案前詩稿上匆匆草草的落款，是熱鬧，也是冷清。

一直沒人來看望你，連一聲問訊也無──連綿不斷的雨是個最體面的藉口。

你只得反覆告訴自己：不應為這事傷神的，那些人，本就算不上什麼「朋友」，有的只是幾句虛浮的誇讚、不由衷的關心。

官場上所謂的情分不過是逢場作戲。

何況實際上，你連一官半職也還沒撈到。

在他們眼裡，你只不過是個文采斐然、言談卻高而不切的憤世青年──不，現在的你已不再是個青年了，你已四十，正是聖人說的不惑之年，強仕之年──但為何，至今你對未卜的前途仍充滿茫然，對汙濁的官場與險惡的人心，也提早感到了厭倦？

昔日自許當凌絕頂[2]、致君堯舜[3]，是何等熱情、何等自負！而今，所有的夢想被炎涼世態狠狠甩了一掌，褪色成一個荒謬的玩笑，每次回想，心底深處的悲涼與恥辱感便要加深一次。

困居長安以來，許多個獨飲悶酒的夜晚，當烈酒割喉，燒灼般的痛楚，總讓你想起那段狂飲漫談、無畏無忌的歲月。

你喪氣，但又有隱隱的不甘心：這些年來遍訪權貴、奔走干謁的心血，難道都白費了嗎？……

連日霪雨，水漫旅舍，魚在四周泅泳，令你不禁想起向來敬重的前輩詩人曾寫過這麼兩句詩：

「坐觀垂釣者，徒有羨魚情。」[4]

你撐著病體，將一條在榻上打滾的魚扔回水中，手上沾了幾片魚鱗，腥氣一時散不去。

臥病在床多日了，思緒時而清醒時而渾沌，腦海裡浮現的盡是些舊人舊事，盡是許多細瑣的、自歲月之絃下悠悠瀉過也無聲無息的片段。

偶爾──其實是常常，但你總不願承認──你不免會想，那人如果還在你身邊，他會對現在的你說些什麼？他會挑一挑他俊秀的眉，取笑你的狼狽呢？或者，會像以前那樣，輕拍你的肩膀要你什麼都別掛懷、然後開始講起他那些令人壯心陡發的遊歷見聞？

秋雨瀟瀟，秋草凋零。

那是多久以前了，也是這樣下著雨的秋日……何以一切細節如此清晰，清晰得彷彿可以伸手抓住，可以用力擲下，落地，還會彈起脆亮的回音？

✦

那年同醉同臥同遊的你們，以兄弟相稱，幾於形影不離。

那個清晨的你，是被背上的沁寒拍醒的，彼時他正坐於床沿，看窗外雨驟風狂，不知道在想什麼。他很快也覺察到你醒了，俯身看進你迷濛的眼瞳，好一會兒他說，下雨了呢。

你努力撐起沉重的眼皮，他的聲音清亮好聽，和著窗外的雨聲敲打你的耳膜，但是此刻，外邊有無下雨對你而言一點也不重要。頭好痛，喉嚨好痛，腰和腿也……

見你沒有應聲，他微微一笑，繼續道：「范居士天還沒亮時就上山去採藥，現時差不多也該回來了……可能給大雨滯住了。」他敘述著，笑得溫柔無害，手指卻不安分地搓揉起你耳際柔軟的髮。

坦白說，你並不討厭這個動作、但如此輕柔的撫摸，輕易地讓你回想起前一晚，山間的松蔭之下，他的指尖是如何將你撩撥到無法自持的，此刻還半濕著的頭髮，宿醉後的暈眩，腰下的鈍疼，也在在提醒你放縱的代價一點不輕。

最麻煩的是，你全然不知道該如何面對接下來的共處時間與此刻笑著凝視自己的他。

你別開他的視線，坐起，披衣，握住凌亂的頭髮，指尖尋找著擱在床頭的梳子與髮帶。

「等雨停了，還去遊山麼？」

「不了。」

「那先吃早點……」

「吃不下。」

無交集的對話還是讓他聽出了你不正常的沙啞嗓音，他波瀾不驚的面容終於拂過一絲憂心，冰涼的手掌覆上你的前額。

「這麼燙……讓我看看。」

他無視你的抗拒，強硬地拉過你的手，給你按了脈。

他光采灼人的金色雙眸有一瞬間的黯淡。

「對不住，子美。」他的聲音是讓你心折的柔軟：「都是我不好。不該讓你淋雨的。」

他要你躺回去，替你掖好棉被，道：「惹你病倒，范兄回來見了，可不會饒我的。」

他這句「不會饒我」，與往常一樣調皮。

✦

昨晚不該喝那麼多的──儘管比他年輕許多的你，自認酒量並不輸他、甚至猶有過之。

但是許是山間蒼莽的月色讓你想起地老天荒一類的話來，許是他醉後的咳唾珠璣令你無端心動，你無法解釋放下酒盞對上他的目光時心頭何以湧現想親吻他的衝動，他亦無從辯駁彼時為何能準確解讀出你幽微的渴念、對你露出了一個好看得過分的笑容。

彷彿默許的微笑讓你再也克制不住內心的焦躁，你吻上他的唇。他的口中還殘留著酒香，清冽甘美。他臉上的笑容只有僵了一下，很快地，他開始回應你，試著搶回主控權。

渴望一點點加深。

此刻有水珠落到你們的髮上。

松蔭遮不去寒雨，可是你們都捨不得這個綿長的親吻，遂是挨得更緊，試圖為對方擋去一點雨，截住彼此逐漸流失的體溫。

很快你們就被打得渾身濕透。

「回去罷？」長吻結束後你訥訥地開口。

推了推他，他卻絲毫沒有鬆開你的意思。

抬臉對上他雙眸的那刻你就已然明白：你們的關係走到這一步，早已無法回頭，若是再往前一點……

敏銳善感如你們，隱約能預見故事的結局──你們的相遇如同宇宙中兩顆不同軌道行星的意外擦撞，撞出的花火燦爛耀眼，無垠無涯的未來卻只會往兩個完全相反的方向開展──明知撲火的結果只有焚燬一途，緊緊相依的灰燼也會被風吹散，渴切仍是在絕望中萌芽，並且快速抽枝散葉，快速地，生出一枝妖豔而危險的薔薇。

他原本在你臉頰游移的指尖滑到了鎖骨，接著探入衣領，敏感的紅櫻被微涼的指尖逗弄至挺立。

你呼吸急促，身體止不住顫抖，殘存的一絲理智提醒你不該耽溺下去，可是……

感受到你的猶豫，他頑皮的指尖倏然停頓下來。你們四目相對。他的笑容沒有退去，他在等待你的答覆。

你終究在他想說「對不起」之前，再次主動覆上他的唇。這便是什麼都允了。

✦

額前驀地一陣冰涼——你睜開眼睛，原來他不知何時已到你身邊躺下，右手覆到你額上，金色眸子看進你的眼睛。

他的手為什麼總是這麼涼？

他分明有一雙會說話的眼。但你解讀不出任何有用的訊息。

他看起來有點懊惱，他這樣的人，原是不該懊惱的。

他在想些什麼？你注視著他顴骨到前額分明的輪廓。

他沒有理會你詢問的目光。先是手心，接著又換上手背，左手，接著是右手。兩隻手都是涼的。他重複著這個動作，直到雙手從微涼漸漸變得溫熱。

可是啊這些撫觸，除了讓你臉上更燙之外一點效果也沒有。

他大概也知道這些撫觸對你的高燒毫無幫助，卻仍繼續這麼做。他只是想要這麼做罷。

帶著他慣有的惡趣味，還有不易覺察的寵溺。

想及此你微微偏過了臉：「別瞎忙了，我現在好得很……」

他立時紅了臉，像個惡作劇被揭穿的五歲小孩，平日的伶牙俐齒不知哪去了，當下翻身下了床，到外邊擰了條冷毛巾，回來按在你額上：「你好生歇著，我找找范兄有沒有適合的草藥。」

接著你聽到一陣翻箱倒櫃的聲音。

你不禁想起，是你們來此住下的第三天吧，范十半是玩笑地對你說：「每次太白來我這兒住，我就有得折騰了，真不曉得你是怎麼跟他好上的。」這話乍聽之下是損他，細想之下卻是笑你，笑你平素拘謹自持、卻對一個不拘細行的人如此寬容甚至縱容——如今再想來，話裡似有一層欲說還休的深意，只是當時的你太過遲鈍，竟是全無所覺。

在你思前想後之際，一口冒著熱氣的藥湯已經遞到唇邊，許是熬得過於倉促，藥草未經火侯，不僅苦澀還帶著嗆人的辛辣，你的唇舌一時又僵又麻，可想及他煞費苦心給你熬了藥，你還是勉力嚥下了，第一口。第二口。第三……

本來就燒灼著的喉嚨吞下熱騰騰的藥湯，像被銳利刀尺劃過般刺痛難受。

但是全身彷彿淌過暖流。

你一聲不吭地讓他餵了半碗。

他大概也覺得反常，問你是不是藥太苦了，你垂睫不答。

他在遲疑中自己嚐了一口，把湯碗用力放回桌上，有不少灑了出來。他悶聲道：「你騙我，原來這樣苦啊。」

你見他這孩子氣的舉動，三分莞爾，七分無奈：「你這卻是何苦……」

下半句未及說完，就被他欺上來的唇舌掠去了呼吸。

湯藥的苦澀兀自在口中蔓延。化不開的濃甜卻是狠狠在胸中炸開。

他附在你耳邊低聲道：「讓我用嘴餵你罷，這樣，便不是只有你覺得苦了。」

你以為他在開玩笑，只想搶白回去；未料他還真的這樣做了。

等到剩餘半碗藥湯喝完，你的臉就像被外邊漫山遍野的楓葉燒灼過一般，當你們的唇分開，你們又是一次很長的對視，彼此的呼吸，都很久很久才平復下來。

✦

還是俯身的他先打破了沉默，很認真地，開啟一個，與你們現在的處境完全無關的話題：「我還未離開蜀中以前，有天一早，也像這般，下著又大又急的雨。我醒時，才發覺水已淹漫至床腿……」

你不明白他突然和你提起這作甚麼，可是你還是不自覺屏息而聽，誰叫他說話時自信煥發的容色每令你神馳──那怕所言之事如此細瑣不足道。

「好多甲蟲、蠍子、蜥蜴、蚱蜢、毛蟲……都為躲避洪水爬上床來了。那時我年紀尚小，大約十歲，對野物什麼的認識很少，不以為懼，任由它們在我身邊愈聚愈多，直到聚成黑壓壓的一片……」他的指尖在床單上，劃出一個一尺見方的範圍：「那些蟲兒都有手指頭這麼粗，有的渾身長滿了刺，有的顏色很豔麗，有的發出腥臊的氣味。待我長大一點後，才知道那些蟲子都是有著劇毒的。鄰家的大叔曾被一隻黑蠍子螫到，昏迷了三天，要不是蠍子不大、平日他身子也算硬朗，否則怕是連性命也保不住！對壯年人尚且如此，何況是對小孩子。」

原來他自小就這麼大膽，光是聽，你也不禁替他捏把冷汗──然而他述說的語氣竟如此輕鬆，甚至帶著無限懷念──雖然你很想說些什麼，但實在也不知該說些什麼；他的童年，你畢竟是全然陌生的，你沒有插話的餘地，但，像現在這樣完全專注傾聽，其實也沒什麼不好。

雖然他一邊用手指捲繞著你的頭髮玩一邊說這些，實在讓你有點困窘，但他的言辭、他的情態，閃爍著蜀中豪士獨有的雋快風格，你還是不自覺專注聆聽下去：

「我想起身披衣，才感覺到胸口被什麼重物壓住了，觸感是冰涼的，一看才知道胸前蜷縮著一條好大的蛇，也不知什麼時候鑽進被窩裡的，黃綠相間的顏色，鱗片上落滿晶瑩的雨珠，雙眼緊閉，像是睡了。」說至此，他停頓了下，出神了會，聲音漸漸放低放柔：「我不忍心撥開它，就這麼由它挨著我睡。」

他還記得，當他對蛇露出柔和的目光，被單上那些爬蟲，也終於不再鼓譟，異常地安靜。

你感到喉頭脹脹的，胸中湧上說不出的酸楚之感。

他為什麼記得如此清楚？為什麼特意對你講出這個故事？

故事該是溫暖的：關於兩種平時避彼此如洪水猛獸的不同物類之間的，近乎不可思議的一次交流，只因為一場洪水。可為何聆聽故事的你無法自遏地感到悲傷：差異過大的彼此，是否只有在某種近似悲劇的情境中，才得以相遇？

而你和他，你抬臉對上他的金色眸子，你和他絕對是屬於不同物類的──他如是乾你就是坤，他如是雲你就是樹[7]，他如是子夜的流星你就是黃昏的篝火，天上、人間──可是如此殊性殊途的你們，仍是相識了。

是幸或者不幸？

如果，如果他不是失意於官場、你不是失意於考場，你們就不可能相遇了吧？在暮春初夏、在繁花始謝新葉葳蕤的洛陽[8]，在歡聲與謔浪交錯的酒肆──斯時斯地都如此美好，美好得讓你有流淚的衝動。

「與不同於自己的生靈相依，就彷彿……」連他也有需要停下來組織詞彙的時候：「當時我胸中都是熱的，第一次毫無防備地凝視它們，第一次同衾共枕，那些蟲子輕輕踩過我的皮膚，黏而且癢，這觸感我不會忘記。像這樣……」他的指尖溜過你的喉結與鎖骨，模擬蟲行帶來的瘙癢，你捉住他彷彿是故意點火的手，有些著惱地咬住下唇，但對上他無辜的目光，你實在一點辦法也沒有。他也沒有掙開，任由你握著，笑了笑，繼續說下去：

「大約兩個時辰後，水退去了，但那一整天，我都像丟了魂一樣。 」他停頓了下，垂睫看向陷入沉思的你：「分神了？想些什麼呢？」

「太白兄。」脫口而出的，不是答句而是問句：「你會先離開嗎？」

他愣了愣，在他看來，這並不是個需要問的問題。

范隱士與他早就熟識，你們想住多久就能住多久，而他在魯郡還有別業，帶你去住幾天完全沒問題，他很聰明，他知道你想知道的絕對不是這個。

「子美想留到什麼時候，我都會奉陪的。」

這個答案讓你稍稍鬆了口氣，但是接著，無限的歉疚就湧了上來：「最遲到春闈再開時，我就要走了。」

此趟旅行終有結束的時候，他想必期待到下一座名山遊玩，而你必須準備下一場考試。

他沒再說什麼，安撫地吻了吻你額角的頭髮。

「你知道那條蛇後來怎麼樣了嗎？」

這傢伙轉移話題的技巧未免也太差勁了吧。

「水完全退了之後，蛇從我房間爬出去，被我叔叔和嬸嬸撞見，大人們都覺得這是不祥之物，一陣亂棍打死了。」說到這，他的聲音又漸低下來。

他無法說出口的是，一連幾天，他心裡想的，都是那雙無比慧黠卻隱含著悲哀的眸子、臥在自己胸前那光滑的鱗片與溼涼的溫度，以及最後慘死棍下時血肉模糊的軀體……

他反手握住你的手，你才發覺他顫抖的指尖變得更冰冷了，你不知道怎麼安慰他才好，當下只有用力攬過他。他把臉埋進你胸口，你試著把身上的溫度遞給他。

他倒抽了一口氣，勉強綻開笑容，可是明眸中還是有淚珠在打顫。

你們沉默地相擁。他終於調整好心情，把剩下的故事說完：

「蜀中夏日炎熱，爬蟲往往晝伏夜出，我妹妹曾被夜裡爬過床邊的蛇驚醒過[6]，此後每晚哭鬧，怎麼哄也不肯睡。直到那晚我講了這事給她聽，告訴她那蛇蜷縮在我懷裡時，並不曾咬我，告訴她，在洪水退去之前，它還可以擁有一點點安恬……妹妹聽著聽著，竟不吵不鬧了，很快就睡著。那是我看過最安穩的睡臉。」他的聲音變得愈來愈輕柔。

那頭蟒蛇的不幸際遇，讓他對生而為人必然有的挫敗情境有了最初的體認──我們與所有生靈等同脆弱，哪怕我們能思能感、能歌能哭──往後他所遭遇的顛躓，其實並未因為這層認識而減少分毫，但，至少，在不可免的悲切之中，多了那麼點從容。

「到時我會送你。」他的掌心覆上你的胸口，你加快的心跳準確地傳達給他：「答應我，不可以哭。」

那個早晨的一切迷離如夢，就連火燙的、沿著領口逡巡到腰眼的吻，都顯得不太真實。可是，這段極短的、沒頭沒尾的、關於一個少年與一條蛇的故事，卻和著窗外冷雨和他的心跳聲，準確地敲進你心坎，講完以後，他那聲有感而發的喟嘆，音節尤其清晰，清晰得彷彿可以伸手抓住、擲到地上還能聽見脆亮的回音。

哪怕到許多年後也是。

你已經在長安的簡陋旅舍住了半月有餘，少數清醒的時刻也斷斷續續地低燒，眼看水位高度逼近臥榻，一條條迷失方向的魚，帶著泥水跳到棉被上。

你捉起一條跳到身側的魚，想起那個少年與蛇的故事，沒忍住笑起來，你一定是燒到糊塗了罷，年屆四十的你，已經沒有少年那般清澈的雙目，該為洪水煩惱的是你，不是這條魚。

與不會眨眼的魚對視片刻，魚像是被你的體溫燙到一樣，不住掙扎。最後你還是將它扔回水中，看著它在滾滾濁流中曳尾而去。

Fin？

**Author's Note:**

> 【腦洞來源註釋】  
>   
> [1]〈秋述〉
> 
> [2]〈望嶽〉
> 
> [3]〈奉贈韋左丞丈二十二韻〉
> 
> [4]〈臨洞庭湖贈張丞相〉
> 
> [5] 蛇的靈感直接來自〈蜀道難〉：「朝避猛虎，夕避長蛇。」不知道是什麼蛇，所以描寫純任想像。
> 
> [6] 李白有沒有妹妹是個懸案。有些野史小說使用「李月圓」作為妹妹的名字，但史籍無載。太白現存的詩中只寫過兄弟，如：「兄弟八九人，吳秦各分離」（看起來是包含從兄、從弟）、「兄九江兮弟三峽，悲羽化之難齊」（王琦注認為是親兄弟而非表兄弟）。如果太白真的有個感情好的妹妹，似不應略而不書。因為劇情需要，還是很想寫妹妹出場，至於妹妹的名字就從略了。
> 
> [7] 他如是雲你就是樹：這句是「渭北春天樹，江東日暮雲」的我流曲解，很多注家都將兩句解為互文，不論是渭北還是江東，都可以看見雲、也可以看見樹，兩個意象都極平常，是以日常景象寫分別兩地的引發的綿長思念，雲、樹未必是分指兩邊，甚至也沒有特別的象徵意義。黃庭堅有個很容易挑起南北戰爭的解釋：「渭北地寒，故樹有花少實；江東水鄉多蜃氣，故雲色駁雜；文體亦然，欲與白細論此耳。」錢謙益《箋注杜工部集》（杜詩錢注）頗不以為然，認為黃說過於穿鑿深求。而我只是覺得雲與樹和他們的性格剛好很像，所以想用在這裡。「日暮雲」的意象，於〈琴臺〉再出現了一次：「茂陵多病後，尚愛卓文君。酒肆人間世，琴台日暮雲。野花留寶靨，蔓草見羅裙。歸鳳求凰意，寥寥不復聞。」此詩將司馬相如與卓文君的越禮私奔，寫得相當唯美，第二聯的句法，與「渭北江東」兩句非常相似，「酒肆」亦可照應到「論交入酒壚」，在我的濾鏡裡已經可以當作借古喻今的告白了（。
> 
> [8] 李杜初遇的地點有兩說：洛陽或梁宋，比較通行的說法是洛陽，但梁宋說也有堅實的證據，可參考陳文華老師《杜甫傳記唐宋資料考辨》，第三篇，頁122-129。


End file.
